This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 2000-133706, filed May 2, 2000; and No. 2000-137200, filed May 10, 2000, the entire contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus for condensing a parallel light ray incident upon an entrance plane in an area narrower than that when the parallel light ray reaches the entrance plane without attenuating optical intensity, and a resin curing apparatus for emitting a light ray having a predetermined wavelength for curing photo-cured resin, namely, light-cured resin toward a curing target by using this optical apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dental resin curing apparatus which is used in the oral cavity and capable of curing in a short period of time resin used for protecting a cut part in a mouth cavity and moisture proof.
As a dental resin curing apparatus, there is known one having a power supply device, LEDs, an optical fiber and a light irradiation head as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 4-30275.
The resin curing apparatus (resin curing light source apparatus) disclosed in the above-mentioned patent application uses a plurality of LEDs which emit a light ray having a wavelength of 455 nm for a light source, and supplies the light ray to the light irradiation head through the optical fiber so that a predetermined position in a mouth cavity (irradiation target) is irradiated with the light ray from the light irradiation head.
Incidentally, according to the above-mentioned patent application, there is the description that the LED as the light source has approximately 20 LED chips with the optical output of 1200 xcexcW being arranged therein.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-28719 discloses a polymerization apparatus which uses a battery as a power supply and has a solid radiant ray emitter and an optical transmission path being integrated with each other so that the apparatus can be easily used.
In the resin curing apparatus, the wavelength of a light ray emitted by the LED chip is 430 to 480 nm and blue because of the curing characteristic of resin. However, as generally known, the optical output of the LED emitting a blue light ray is a fraction of that of, e.g., a red light ray (wavelength: 680 nm) or an orange light ray (wavelength: 580 nm) to this day, and it requires several tens seconds to completely cure the light-cured resin situated at a predetermined position in the oral cavity.
Therefore, there is a problem that an uncomfortable posture is demanded for a relatively long time to a patient who comes for a treatment in his/her oral cavity and a treatment for a decayed tooth in particular so that he/she does not close his/her mouth.
Furthermore, there is a problem that a specific posture for light emission is demanded to a doctor who is going to cure the resin in such a manner that the doctor maintains the same posture to emit the light ray having a predetermined wavelength so that a part at which the resin is used is continuously irradiated with the light ray until the resin is cured.
This makes the labor conditions (posture for treatment) for doctors severe and increases recognition by patients that the treatment time is long the dental treatment is painful.
Moreover, when a plurality of light emitting devices are used to increase the optical intensity, a light ray or a parallel light ray from each light emitting device must be condensed into a dimension so that the light can be inserted into or approximate the oral cavity. However, a technique for condensing the light or the parallel light ray from each light emitting device in an area narrower than that at the time of incidence upon an entrance plane without attenuating the optical intensity is not currently established.
Thus, both the condenser and the resin curing apparatus become large in size and weight, and they are not necessarily easy to be used for doctors. In addition, heat generation from the light emitting device causes both a patient and a doctor to feel thicknesses of these apparatuses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a resin curing apparatus capable of curing light-cured resin in a small time after irradiation of a light ray for curing the resin.
Additionally, it is another object of the present invention to provide an optical apparatus capable of condensing a parallel light ray incident upon an entrance plane in an area narrower than that at the time of incidence upon the entrance plane without attenuating optical intensity.
According to the present invention is to provide a resin curing apparatus comprising:
a light source having a plurality of light emitting devices for emitting a light rays each having a predetermined wavelength;
a condenser having a first surface on which the respective light emitting devices of the light source are closely or proximally arranged, a second surface which has a light outgoing radiation area narrower than the first surface and causes a light ray incident upon the first surface to outgo in a predetermined direction, and a dioptric member which includes a material which is filled between the first surface and the second surface, optically transparent with respect to a wavelength of a light ray emitted by each of the light emitting devices and condenses a light ray from each of the light emitting devices of the light source in an area narrower than that at the time of incidence upon the first surface to be led to the second surface; and
a guide member for guiding a light ray condensed by the condenser to a predetermined position.
According to the present invention is to provide a resin curing apparatus comprising:
a light source having a plurality of light emitting devices, the respective light emitting devices being arranged in such a manner that traveling directions of light rays emitted by the respective light emitting devices become the same direction, and each of the light emitting device emitting a light ray having a predetermined wavelength;
a condenser having a first curved surface on which the respective light emitting devices of the light source are closely or proximally arranged, a second curved surface which has a light outgoing radiation area narrower than the first curved surface and causes a light ray incident upon the first curved surface to outgo in a predetermined direction, and a dioptric member which includes a material which is filled between the first curved surface and the second curved surface, optically transparent with respect to a wavelength of a light ray emitted by each of the light emitting devices and condenses a light ray from each of the light emitting devices of the light source in an area narrower than that at the time of incidence upon the first curved surface to be led to the second curved surface; and
a guide member for guiding a light ray condensed by the condenser to a predetermined position.
According to the present invention is to provide a resin curing apparatus comprising:
a light source which is an LED array including a plurality of LEDs each of which outputs a light ray having a predetermined wavelength, the respective LEDs being arranged in the LED array in such a manner that traveling directions of light rays emitted by the respective LEDs become the same direction;
a guide member for guiding a light ray from the light source to a predetermined position; and
a cooling fan for forcibly cooling the LED array and a drive motor of the cooling fan itself.
According to the present invention is to provided an optical apparatus comprising:
a first curved surface on which a light ray from a light source including a number of light emitting devices can be incident, the shape of the first curved surface being defined in such a manner that at least one of the light emitting devices in close contact with each other and the light emitting devices arranged in contiguity with each other can be aligned along the first curved surface;
a second curved surface which has a light outgoing radiation area narrower than the first curved surface and causes a light ray incident upon the first curved surface to outgo in a predetermined direction; and
an optically transparent material which is filled between the first curved surface and the second curved surface, optically transparent with respect to a wavelength of a light ray emitted by each of the light emitting devices, and condenses the light ray from each of the light emitting devices of the light source to an area narrower than that at the time of incidence upon the first curved surface to be led to the second curved surface.
According to the present invention is to provide an optical apparatus comprising:
a first curved surface having a predetermined curvature by which a parallel ray can be incident upon the first curved surface;
a second curved surface which has a light outgoing radiation area narrower than the first curved surface and causes a light ray incident upon the first curved surface to outgo in a predetermined direction; and
an optically transparent material which is filled between the first curved surface and the second curved surface, optically transparent with respect to a wavelength of the parallel ray, and condenses the parallel ray in an area narrower than that at the time of incidence upon the first curved surface to be led to the second curved surface.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.